Hetalia Fluff
by LizCrazy
Summary: A big book of Hetalia oneshots. Fluffy scenes of some ships enjoying life together. Please enjoy and leave a review!
1. Awesome Parents (PrussiaxHungary)

Elizaveta Beilschmidt awoke from her nap slightly guiltily and looked around to see if she had been spotted. Thankfully, there was no one around. It wasn't like her to sleep in the middle of the day, but her toddler had been keeping her up all hours of the night, so the moment she had sat down to finally rest, she had fallen fast asleep.

She sighed and got up. Nice as the unplanned but long-awaited rest had been, she should probably go and check on the aforementioned toddler. At the moment, Gabi was three and pure chaos. If left to their own devices, the child would somehow manage to get absolutely filthy, make a terrible mess of the house and create as much noise as possible at the same time, severely annoying everyone in the neighbourhood.

But right now, the house was quiet. Suspiciously quiet, considering it was supposed to contain both Gabi _and _Gilbert, whose current favourite hobby was practising swordfights with a dummy he had got from somewhere, resulting in loud clashes and a lot of cursing. Granted, he usually only did that while Gabi was out of the way, but the fact that this was just one of the many ways either her husband or her offspring could be causing trouble made it impossible for the Hungarian woman to rest again without finding them.

Elizaveta set off on her mission, searching around the house but failing to locate them. Then a cackle of childish glee alerted her to something going on outside. She ran to the window to take a look and saw Gilbert standing in the middle of the lawn with a foam sword, making obviously fake and highly exaggerated attempts to hit Gabi with it, purposely missing every time. Gabi was brandishing a matching sword and had just succeeded in whacking their father around the knees with it, resulting in laughter from the child and fake groans from the Prussian.

She stifled a giggle at this little battle, then, curious as to how it started and needing to make sure it was definitely safe, she went out into the garden herself to see what was going on.

"Look, Mutti, I'm getting Vati!" Was the cry that greeted her.

"Mutti? Where?" Prussia swung around dramatically, looking for the Hungarian, which gave Gabi the opportunity to start hitting him from behind. He responded by yelling and falling to the floor, calling out, "Liz, Liz, help me, I'm being murdered!"

There was another snigger from Hungary, "I didn't realise a war had started," She commented, amused but still wanting to know how this game had come about.

"Well, someone went to _sleep," _Gilbert teased her slightly, making her think a rude word as she realised she had been caught after all, "And I thought you had the little one with you for a nap, so I went to practice again, then it showed up and wanted to play too," He explained.

"I see," Elizaveta nodded, "Well, at least you're only using the toy swords," She added, thinking of how much trouble Gabi would be with a real sword in their chaotic clutches.

The Prussian man got up off the floor and made a hurried 'shush' gesture at her at the same time, but he wasn't fast enough. "Toys? Vati, you said-!" Gabi started to protest, waving the sword irritably.

Hungary folded her arms at this, "What did you tell them, Gil?" She demanded to know.

"I just wanted them to have fun and be safe too, but obviously foam swords are lame, so I lied bit," He explained, while Gabi started to whine in the background.

Fortunately, Elizaveta understood now. Refusing to give the child any weapon would have resulted in screams. Giving them a _real _weapon would be insanely irresponsible. She smiled and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek, "You did the right thing then," She nodded.

"'Course I did, I'm awesome," Was the retort to that, but she had already moved on by then, kneeling by her child instead to comfort them, "Sweetie, it's still a sword, okay? And it's the only sword you're having, so if you still want to play swords-" Her explanation was cut off by Gabi's amazingly fast recovery as they went from whining miserably, to jumping out of her arms with a yell of, "'Kay!" And returning to battle, launching themself at poor, unsuspecting Gilbert.

The Prussian screamed in shock but recovered himself well, raising his sword again as the war was resumed, this time with a giggling spectator standing on the side lines. This dramatic battle scene was kept alive until they were forced to surrender to hunger and head indoors for dinner.

It had kept Gabi entertained for the day though, and they went to bed quite contentedly. Once they were safely asleep, Elizaveta decided to show her gratitude to Gilbert for letting her rest and, more importantly, managing the miraculous - Finding a way of entertaining their child with enough chaos to interest them and relatively little noise or mess.

She located her husband on the couch and jumped into his lap, kissing him happily. Gilbert didn't object at all, happily wrapping his arms around her, then joking, "What did I do to deserve this then, Lizzie?"

She swatted at him playfully, "Nothing, knucklehead! I love you, you don't have to earn that."

He chuckled, gazing at her face happily as he did so, "I guess I'm just lucky then," He answered.

"_I'm _lucky," The Hungarian woman argued, gazing right back at him, "You're awesome. And you were with Gabi today too. Thanks for that, I really needed a rest."

"Ja, I know I'm awesome," He answered, "But I also know when my Liebling needs a rest." He told her, "Next time, you should totally just say so, by the way."

"Why would that help?" She wrinkled her nose, masking her inner desire to simply go 'Aww' and kiss him for looking after her and their little one so sweetly.

"Because I listen to what you say, duh. Then I'd be able to help you more," He pointed out.

She smirked, "Really? You listen to me?"

He feigned looking hurt, "Of course I do, I love you!"

"Kiss me then," She answered with a smile, her lips drawing near to his eagerly. He didn't answer her verbally but simply pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**If you spot any grammatical and/or spelling (disregarding the factor I do ****NOT** **use American grammar and spelling) please point them out. The same applies to translation errors as I only have the unreliable Google translate.**

**The translations used are:**

**Mutti = German for Mum**

**Vati = German for Dad**

**I do not (As you probably know) own Hetalia, Hungary or Prussia. Gabi however is my O****c.**

**Reviews are always appreciated! In fa****ct, I love them!**

**Enjoy!**

**~Liz**


	2. First I Love Yous (UkrainexBelgium)

Iryna Chernenka flopped down, exhausted, in on her couch. It had been a long, tiresome journey from her brother's house in Moscow back to Kiev, and she was painfully aware that now she had escaped a rather awkward family reunion, she still had a huge amount of paperwork for the next meeting and her personal farm to check up on.

And on top of that, it had been a horribly long time since she had been able to see her girlfriend. It was a pity that Belgium was so far away and they were both busy at the moment. But she missed Emma a lot. Even more than she thought she would. They hadn't been dating that long really, but she was becoming very attached to her girlfriend.

She might even go so far as to say that she had fallen in love with her. The trouble was, she hadn't had any opportunity to mention this to Emma and see if she felt the same way or not. This vital point in their relationship had been reached, but now it seemed impossible to take things any further.

Well, she could always text or call the Belgian woman, but she had rather hoped that this important moment could be shared face to face. Well, it wouldn't hurt to try to arrange a meet-up. But she was pretty sure that it would almost impossible, with them both leading different lives. And so far apart.

In a pessimistic frame of mind, Iryna nevertheless picked up her phone and typed out a message, asking her girlfriend if there was any chance that they could meet up sometime soon.

Then she sat back and waited with unusual impatience.

Meanwhile, in Brussels, Belgium was busy too, finishing off her paperwork while she waited on a batch of chocolates she was in the process of making. But her mind wasn't on her work. She was missing the Ukrainian woman badly. It had been tempting to visit her lately, but Iryna had been with her family, and Emma didn't want to intrude or be dragged into the family dramas she had heard plenty about.

So she had held back, though there was a lot on her mind, particularly pertaining to her girlfriend. She was beginning to grow even closer to Iryna now, though they had been friends for a while and only begun dating fairly recently, her feelings were starting to grow deeper.

In short, she was in love. And she was longing for some intimate time with her girlfriend so that she could confess those feelings to her properly. So when her phone chimed, she pounced on it, glad of the break from the work her mind wasn't really focused on.

She opened her message from Iryna excitedly, then sighed as she tried desperately to think of a time that they would be able to meet. Well, if she finished the work, got the chocolates sorted and booked the next flight she could find...

Hurriedly searching up flights, Emma spotted that the next day, early in the morning, there was a three hour, non-stop flight to Kiev. It would be expensive getting tickets at such late notice and tiring leaving early on a non-stop flight. But it would be worth it to see Iryna.

'Is tomorrow morning okay?' She sent back hopefully.

Iryna was sat near her phone waiting and sent back a very fast 'Of course', so the Belgian woman hurriedly finished off her paperwork, in a pretty uncaring manner now that she was excited at the idea of seeing Ukraine the next morning. Then she went to pack. Finally, she went back to her half-prepared chocolates to finish them and create a special surprise for Iryna at the same time.

Once that was all taken care of, she headed to bed, wanting to pass time faster and get a good rest at the same time. She was up early though, and it wasn't long before she was headed to her lover's house.

An eager Ukrainian woman waited for her, anticipating her arrival cheerfully while trying to think of a good, romantic way to tell her she loved her for the first time. Eventually, too tired from recent madness in her life, she settled on grabbing some flowers from her garden for Emma and just making the best of her confession.

By the time she had picked and arranged some sunflowers to present to the other woman, it was about time for Emma to arrive, so she dashed off to the airport, clutching her bouquet nervously. She was longing to see Belgium again, but she was also praying that everything was going to go well and she could admit her feelings without making a mess of it, ruining their relationship or discovering that Emma didn't feel the same way about her.

She arrived just as Emma was leaving the airport, and the two lovers met in at the door. Iryna ran over and threw one arm around her shoulder, kissing her softly as she met her. "It's so good to see you again!" She added when she released her.

"I know!" Emma nodded with a smile, "I missed you," She admitted.

"I missed you too. And I..." Iryna hesitated, getting ready to confess. She held up the flowers first, "I got you these, be-"

Emma cut her off as she took the flowers with a huge grin, "Aww, thank you, these are lovely! I have something for you, too," She told her, reaching into her bag. Taking out the chocolates, neatly boxed up, she handed them to the Ukrainian woman.

Iryna opened the box, intrigued, and smiled, blushing slightly. Inside, heart-shaped sweets had been carefully lined up so that the individual letters iced on top of them spelt out the phrase, 'I love you'. She looked up at Emma with a tender smile, her heart fluttering, "I love you too," She admitted.


	3. Working Things Out (FrancexOC)

Nastasya Braginskaya's apartment had fallen into total silence. And there was absolutely nothing to do inside. The complete bareness of the place meant that there was only the television, and after spending half the afternoon watching annoying kid's shows, the Russian woman was in no mood to watch anything anymore.

In fact, she was sulking a little bit. With the sudden, unexpected arrival of her siblings in the middle of what was technically her first-ever date with the boyfriend she had spent forever chasing after...Well, she and Francis hadn't had a lot of time building a romantic relationship.

And right now, that was important to her. Because she and Francis had quite suddenly gone from a shaky friendship based on her trying to put her obsessive feelings behind her, to being boyfriend and girlfriend. And they had had barely any time to discuss that before she had kissed him passionately, almost as soon as he had revealed his feelings for her. Then they had been walked in on by her siblings.

She was still worried about that too. Swearing her little sister to secrecy probably wasn't going to work for long, and she wanted to speak to her boyfriend about their relationship before her overprotective parents did.

Granted, the Frenchman was still sitting beside her patiently, but she wasn't the best at talking about her feelings, preferring to keep herself to herself. Fortunately, Francis was more experienced with emotions and not one to sit there while his girlfriend stoically sulked while they had so much to talk about.

"What's wrong then?" He asked.

"Nothing...I just hoped that we would have more time together," She pointed out with a sigh.

"We still have time," He argued, "And plenty to talk about, I think."

Nastasya brightened up a little bit, nodding in agreement, "We do...Why did you change how you felt about me, then?" She started off, her first question quite confrontational.

Francis blushed and hesitated for a few moments, "I don't really know. When this started out, I thought you were mental. Then I thought you were a sad, confused child," He admitted.

"Flattering," She rolled her eyes and looked away, looking quite put out.

"But when we were getting to know one another, you were quite normal, and you showed me real love," He added with a smile, causing her to turn towards him again with a small hint of a smile on her own lips, while her pale cheeks flushed a light pink.

"At least I could...I wasn't sure how to before. So I suppose you were right. I was confused...The only relationship model I've had is my parents' and they're..." She left that sentence hanging there, starting to become aware that her parents were a little crazy, even though she loved them dearly.

"Oui, I guessed at that. But we got past that in the end, didn't we?" France commented, knowing only too well what she was referring to, but wanting to lighten the mood a bit.

To his alarm, he failed. The Muscovite pouted, "If you can class this as that," She grumbled, her brow furrowed in irritation and frustration she had fought to hide from him until they were finally alone.

He looked astonished, "Why wouldn't you? Aren't you happy?" He could have sworn she_ wanted_ this, quite desperately. And she had been happy enough when they were kissing earlier...

"But we haven't had time together." She objected. She had hoped that things would be instant. When they were together...Well, that was it, then it was meant to be bliss from then on. But she guessed from his sigh that she had fallen into the trap of blindly, naively following her parents' model again.

"Give it time, Ma Chérie. This is just the beginning," He told her, "Let's spend some time together and build on it," He added, hoping that suggestion would cheer her up.

It did. The stoic young woman didn't smile, but her indigo eyes sparkled and she rested her head against his shoulder affectionately. "We're alone together now," She pointed out in a tender whisper.

He felt his heart flutter slightly. It had been a while since he had had the excitement of a new relationship in his life, and seeing as the last time had been when his boss had tried to force him to marry his old rival, England, it hadn't been like this. Just the warmth of her body leaning against his arm made him feel contented.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "We are," He answered, "So let's make the most of it, Ma Chérie," He advised her.

"This is making the most of it?" She sounded it questioning, and he wondered if she had suddenly turned cold again, after lapsing into such a peaceful, happy moment, but he only had to glance over at her to see a rare sight: A small smirk on Nastasya's face, telling him she was teasing him.

When she caught him looking at her, she leant up and kissed him softly, "It is." She assured him, sounding quite content. And she was. She realised she had judged the 'date' as failed far too fast. It had worked out to be one of the best days of her life, bringing her together with the man she had sworn was her soul mate for a long time now. At last.

He felt her relax and kissed her in return, wrapping both his arms around her, finally reassured that he had helped her mature and understand the feelings they shared enough to act upon them and share this moment with him. Even when the kiss finally broke, they stayed by one another's sides until quite late, enjoying the new understanding they had reached, an understanding of one another's feelings over the course of their - until very recently - troubled acquaintance. An understanding that would allow their new relationship to begin in earnest, trusting and loving each other better than they could without sharing that knowledge.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**The translations this time used are:**

**Ma Chérie = Fre****n****ch for My Dear (Female)**

**I don't own France, but Moscow is my OC.**

**I hope you enjoyed! And please leave a review!**

**~Liz**


	4. What Are We? (OCxOC)

Family gatherings were always a pain in the neck, Ilya thought grumpily to himself as he straightened his tie. He hadn't been able to justify missing his sister's wedding, no matter how much he disliked the idea of attending. To start with, weddings were boring, this one was ridiculously over the top and then, at the reception, his whole family would turn up.

It wasn't that he didn't like his family. In fact he was very close to his parents, who he knew for a fact still thought of him as their little prince. He relished and occasionally exploited their affection. But his eldest sister, the bride at this affair, had always been his rival. She didn't see it that way, merely finding him irritating, but he had, from childhood, seen her as stealing their parents' attention from him.

And then there was her husband-to-be, about whom she could gush sickeningly for hours, which, for the Russian, who didn't know the man very well, was enough of an excuse to dislike him.

And their middle sister would be there...Inna wasn't _bad,_ he supposed, but she was the 'odd one out' of the family and a regular source of tension among them. Plus, she would have probably dragged her wet boyfriend along, he groaned to himself as he fixed his hair.

The process of getting ready allowed him time to consider all the reasons he didn't want to go. Ah well, at least his parents and his Aunts would all be there and quite willing to shower affection on him...He let that idea perk him up until he remembered something.

There was still the whole messy business of his 'Plus one' to think about. Sighing deeply, he checked his reflection in the mirror one last time and tweaked his ponytail over his shoulder, before running out of the room. He hurried down the hall and barged open his roommate's door sharply.

East Berlin glared at him from their bed, narrowed green eyes about all that was visible. Saint Petersburg sighed, cursing his sister for wanting such an early morning wedding, his mother for demanding that he bring someone because she was convinced he had a secret girlfriend, and the other city for being the only one he could drag along.

"Get up, get dressed, we're going to ruin Nastasya's wedding!" He called out. He _hadn't _actually planned to ruin it, surprisingly, but he knew his partner-in-crime would be most easily persuaded by chaos.

This was carefully considered by the shape in the bed, before eventually there was a sigh, "This better be worth it," Gabi muttered, shoving off their covers and rolling out of bed. "I'll meet you in five," They added, needing to wake up and change out of their pyjamas first.

"Fine, fine," Ilya shrugged and wandered out. Damn it, now I have to ruin the wedding, deal with my family and explain to Mama that Gabi isn't my 'girlfriend'! The Russian man's inner monologue began to get quite rude before he backtracked a little bit. _Was _Gabi his girlfriend?

Well, no, they couldn't be, because they weren't a girl. But other than that, were they partners in some way? He hadn't really thought about that before. They had been enemies, frenemies, then friends and partners-in-crime. Somewhere along the way, without ever really discussing it, it seemed they had naturally progressed to being roommates too.

So they were close, he had to admit. But that didn't constitute a relationship, did it? To be honest, he didn't really know what a relationship was. It must be different to this, because he wasn't in love with Gabi. Oh, sometimes he thought they were amazing and beautiful, sometimes he wandered what he'd do without them, and he never, ever admitted that to their face, but that meant nothing, right?

His train of thought was cut off as Gabi emerged from their room. His jaw nearly hit the floor. Okay, so it was a formal event, so he had known that Gabi wouldn't be going looking like they usually did; dirty and in ill-fitting clothes and ripped jeans. But he hadn't been expecting a long, blue, backless evening dress.

Gabi gave a little giggle when they saw Ilya standing there, fighting not to go red and failing. "Ready to go?" They asked sweetly.

"Uhh...Da, of course I am," Ilya managed to stammer, slowly regaining some self-control and hurrying off in the direction of the exit. His mind was racing. He was sure that they had dressed up like that on purpose to see his reaction. Why would they do that? And did it lead back to his earlier questioning about what they were?

He decided he needed to work this out _before _he had to face his family and explain to them. So, once they had hurried out of the apartment and bundled themselves into the car, he turned to his roommate, completely ignoring the road he should be watching.

"So," He began, mildly nervous but trying to pretend that wasn't the case, "What exactly _are _we?"

"Huh? What are you on about?" Was the unromantic reply from Gabi.

Ilya groaned as he swerved around, paying no attention to his driving, "Oh, you're really going to make this hard, are you?"

There was a snigger from the East German, "Kesese, Ja, of course!"

"Wait, so you do know what I'm talking about?!" The Russian man snapped.

There was another amused affirmative, causing some cursing, "I thought you were stupid, not playing stupid!" Ilya growled, "Don't make me spell things out if you know!" He added, his whining tone enough to make Gabi stop and think.

Entertaining as it was to wind up their love like this, they didn't want to go too far. And it was about time they told him the truth, after all..."Fine, fine. Well, I don't know what it makes us, I don't know how _you _feel, but I love you," They admitted.

Truth be told, until that moment, Ilya hadn't known how he had felt either, but looking over at them as they told him and his heart soared, he knew. "I love you too. Guess this makes us partners, huh?" Was his reply. As Gabi nodded, he leant in for a kiss, only to be shoved away unceremoniously.

Seeing his hurt face, Gabi sighed, "Eyes on the road now, kisses later," They pointed out.

Later, in the middle of his sister's wedding reception, Ilya held them to that, kissing them passionately. This resulted in Belarus squealing delightedly about her 'little boy' finally being in love and how she 'knew it', and Russia entering protective mode over his son. Which in turn led to him fighting with Hungary, Gabi's equally protective and disapproving mother. And _that _led to a brawl. So in a way, they still managed to ruin Nastasya's wedding, even in the course of beginning their own relationship in earnest.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**The translations this time used are:**

**Gabi and Ilya are my Ocs**

**I hope you enjoyed! And please leave a review!**

**~Liz**


	5. Winter Special (LatviaxOC)

A knock at the door alerted Raivis to the arrival of someone. He sighed and abandoned his attempts to redecorate after a recent Russia-related incident had 'accidentally' destroyed his house. Hopefully, he thought, the 'guest' wasn't the aforementioned nation being 'friendly' and possibly drunk again...Last time the Russian had been drunk, he had decided to 'bond' with his 'friend' by showing up in a tank, resulting in the house incident.

He pulled open the door and lit up instantly when he spotted his girlfriend, Inna, standing on the doorstep. The Belarusian woman waved at him casually then strode inside, not bothering with any small talk right now, just happy to be with him.

He stared after her in surprise. He still wasn't sure how he had ended up with Minsk. He had certainly never planned on dating Russia and Belarus's daughter, given that he was terrified of them both. But after the house incident, he had had to spend some time living with them during a rebuilding period, and had met her.

There had been...feelings from the start, he blushed at admitting that, even though it was true. He had been attracted to Minsk when they first met. But he hadn't even thought about acting on it until a game of spin the bottle had taken things in that direction. And now here they were.

Not that he knew why _she _was there right now, though. Deciding that his romantic reminiscing could wait until that was figured out, he shut the door and followed her into his house, only to find her lounging on the couch. "Hi...Um, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I missed you, duh. Plus everyone at home is annoying," Inna revealed. She didn't have the best relationship with her father, though she had been working on that recently. But at the moment, he was still over-protectively ranting about her new relationship being bad for her and she had had enough. The phrase 'mind your own business' had been used, then she had decided a holiday with her boyfriend was _just _what she needed.

Not that she had any intention of admitting that to said boyfriend. She didn't want to make him start panicking. Nor did she want to talk about her family issues right now. Or at all, for that matter.

Unfortunately for her, her reputation of disappearing from her family home had spread around the world quite quickly, mostly due to the fuss Belarus and Russia made whenever it happened. So the Latvian cautiously asked her. "...Do your parents know you're here?"

The hesitation while she tried to decide whether to tell the truth or not said everything. He sighed, knowing that there was no point in telling the stubborn Belarusian to phone her family or go home. Besides, that would mean they didn't spend any time together, and a part of him missed her enough to want to make the most of this opportunity, even if it meant Russia and Belarus would turn up and start yelling again at some point.

After all, they hadn't had a proper date yet. "Never mind, then," He told her, "What do you want to do while we have some time together?"

"Not be here when Mama starts tracking me," She quipped, before standing up again and holding her hand out to him, "Let's go out somewhere," She suggested. They both glanced back outside. Snow was falling fast.

Inna pulled her fur coat tighter around her, "Or maybe not," She added. A brief moment of warmth and her boyfriend's smile was all it had taken to make her forget about the wild weather she had just stepped into.

He shuddered and had to agree with her. A date would have been nice, but freezing to death would not be worth it. Then he realised that she had probably walked over in that weather. "How are you _not _freezing?!" He gasped, sounding worried about her.

Inna shook her head as she laughed it off, "I am, but it's no big deal," She shrugged. As she did, melting snowflakes cascaded from her short, ashen blonde curls onto her shoulders, then from her shoulders to the floor.

"You're covered in snow though," Raivis pointed out.

"Don't worry about it," She insisted.

"I can't just _not _worry about you. I love you," He retorted.

She smiled, "That's adorable. I love you too." She answered, leaning in and kissing him softly before adding, "Fine, you win, I'm freezing to death," With a theatrical shudder, and a hidden little roll of her lilac eyes. "What are you going to do about it?" She added jokingly.

"Warm you up," He told her innocently.

Slightly less innocently, the teenaged girl turned red, "I wasn't expecting things to take that kind of turn!" She admitted.

"What?" He questioned, before looking over at the sparkle in her eyes and her blushing cheeks. The penny dropped, "I didn't mean that!" He gasped, turning red as well. "I just meant, maybe we should light a fire and relax near it." He still wanted to enjoy some romantic time with her. And she had to admit that that was a cute idea.

So, having located some hot chocolate, which may or may not have vodka added into it, the two teenagers lit a fire, grabbed a blanket, and snuggled up together underneath it.

Inna sipped her drink happily and leant her head against Raivis's shoulder as she did so. He blushed shyly but wrapped an arm around her slight shoulders anyway, sipping his drink as well. They spent some time quite happily cuddled up there together.

But it was spoilt after a while, when an urgent hammering started up on the door, along with some shouted insults in the familiarly angry tones of Belarus. The Latvian groaned and went to get up. His girlfriend flopped into his lap and glared at him. "Don't answer them." She ordered.

"But...We're not getting any peace with them out there..." He pointed out nervously. Inna's only response was to put her hands over his ears and smirk.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Hi people! I hope you've been enjoying these oneshots. They've been based on couples who appeared in my other fanfictions as background characters whose relationships I wanted to write more about. This chapter covers the last of those couples though, so this is the final oneshot!**

**Minsk is my partner's OC. We all know I own nothing of the Hetalia ****canon universe.**

**I hope you enjoyed! And please leave a review!**

**~Liz**


End file.
